Many deformed or injured persons who have a single hand that can be used, tend to resent the help they need in eating, especially in cutting meat; others without resentment would prefer to tend to themselves as much as possible without help. To this end, this invention proposes a tool operable by one hand only and which both anchors food to be cut or sliced, and can be manipulated by the single handed person both in so anchoring the food and in cutting it, without supervision.